Prenez de la menthe, ajoutez du citron, secouez fort !
by Nirrita
Summary: Yaoi, Zosan, Sanji devient jaloux, il lui fallait bien ça pour se rendre compte de certaines choses.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**J'ai décidé de me lancer dans un ZoSan. Je mets un rating M pour risque de langage grossier, lemon et tout le tralala.  
**

**Ce prologue n'est pas très Zosan, mais il m'est nécessaire pour pouvoir rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Bon maintenant, l'histoire de ce premier chapitre aura une légère continuité dans la suite mais ne sera pas la plus importante ^^"**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, même pour me dire que c'est nul pour que je puisse m'améliorer =)**

* * *

**Prenez de la menthe, ajoutez du citron, secouez fort !**

L'équipage en entier était réuni autour d'une table de taverne. Ils étaient arrivés sur cette île le matin même et avaient déjà passé une journée assez chargé à faire des provisions pour le Thousand sunny ainsi que de trouver des informations sur l'île. Robin était particulièrement intéressée par l'île Shitekina car d'après un de ses livres, elle contiendrait des informations sur On'narashi-sa no megami, la déesse de la féminité d'une époque oubliée. Elle avait scruté les bibliothèques et librairies du coin pour en savoir plus, chacun de ces livres indiquaient une colline sacrée. Mais on ne pouvait y aller seul, il fallait être accompagné d'une dame du cercle d'histoire de la mythologie. Celles-ci connaissaient le coin par cœur et montraient aux visiteurs le chemin à emprunter pour ne pas fâcher les Dieux mais pour leur montrer notre respect.

Le petit groupe était donc réuni pour arranger la journée du lendemain, il était hors de question que Luffy et les autres zigotos aillent sur une terre sacrée au risque de se retrouver avec des problèmes sur le dos. Il fut donc décidé que Robin, Nami, Zoro, Brook, Sanji iraient sur la colline tandis que Luffy, Franky, Ussopp et Chopper resteraient sur le bateau ou pourraient se balader à condition d'être à quatre et de ne pas en laisser un seul vagabonder, au risque de voir sa dette augmenter.

Après ce partage de tâches, ils passèrent une soirée à boire et à s'amuser ensemble.

Le lendemain matin, Après le petit déjeuner, l'équipage se préparait à partir. Sanji avait mis un cadenas sur le frigo et avait préparé des bento-boxes pour l'expédition ainsi que pour ceux qui restaient sur le bateau. Brook était pressé de pouvoir demander à voit la culotte de la dame du cercle tandis que Nami se demandait si c'était toujours une bonne idée. Très vite, ils se mirent en route pour la colline sacrée. Arrivés au pied de celle-ci, ils virent un petit bâtiment appartenant au cercle et qui s'occupait des visites, ils s'y rendirent pour demander une visite. Une jeune fille âgée d'une vingtaine d'année s'approcha d'eux.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Tadako, je serai votre guide pour cette expédition. Je vous demanderai de laisser vos armes au vestiaires, il y a des coffres pour les garder et vous aurez la clé, ne vous inquiétez donc pas.

- Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ma belle Tadako, dis Sanji, les yeux en cœurs

- Baka, tu n'as même pas d'armes !, rétorqua Zoro

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec un air de furie se préparant à se disputer et à se battre mais un regard particulièrement haineux de leur navigatrice les arrêta net. Alors qu'elle s'avançait devant eux elle leur chuchota : « Vous avez intérêt à vous tenir à carreaux ... » avant de venir devant Tadako.

- Merci de votre hospitalité, on le fera sans problème, où se trouve le vestiaire ?

Ils suivirent Tadako jusqu'à un vestiaire avant de mettre leurs armes dans un coffre prévu à cet effet, Zoro eu du mal à quitter ses katanas et Brook sa canne, mais il le fallait. Ils partirent ensuite vers la colline. Tadako leur montra divers monuments à la gloire d'ancien dieux et principalement de la déesse de la féminité qui aurait pris cette île comme base pour créer une armée. Ce serait grâce à elle qu'aujourd'hui les femmes peuvent rejoindre la marine ou devenir un pirate respecté. Enfin, après une marche assez longue, ils arrivèrent au sommet de la colline où une grande statue de la déesse était érigée, en dessous de celle-ci, se trouvait un texte dans une langue ancienne. Robin s'en approcha et lu à haute voix.

_Là où toi sera homme, je serai femme_

_De la loi des miennes_

_j'allumerai grande et fort notre flamme_

_et mettre fin à la haine_

Alors qu'elle finissais de lire le petit poème devant le regard étonné de Tadako qui n'avait jamais vu personne pouvoir lire l'écriteau, les yeux de la statue brillèrent. Les membres de l'équipage se saisirent chacun. Tadako s'agrippa à ce qui se trouvait le plus proche d'elle, c'est-à-dire Zoro. En voyant ça, Sanji sentit de la rage, comment pouvait-elle s'accrocher à lui de la sorte ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de laisser divaguer ses pensées.

- C'est normal ça ? Hurla Brook

- N... Non, c'est la première fois que ça arrive, répondit anxieusement Tadako

- Regardez !, cria Nami, la lueur des yeux fixe un monument en particulier plus bas

En effet, on pouvait voir sur un monument en contre-bas la lueur rouge des yeux dessus.

- Je ne comprends pas, répondit Tadako, c'est le monument dédié à Senso no kami, le dieu de la guerre...

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dis Robin, On'narashi-sa était promise à Senso mais il était machiste et elle avait décidé de se battre pour lui montrer qu'on ne pouvait avoir une femme rien qu'en le décidant. Elle a réussit à monter une armée à obtenir des droits pour les femmes, mais durant ce temps Senso a tué Yasashi-sa, une déesse qui était le véritable amour de On'narashi. Depuis, elle voue une haine sans borne à Senso, cette statue confirme ce que je pensais.

- Mais comment savez-vous tout ça ? Demanda Tadako, biensur on sait qu'elle se battait contre son mariage, mais on n'a pas autant de détails...

- Je suis moi-même historienne, et j'ai beaucoup étudié cette histoire. Vous devriez lâcher Zoro-kun avant qu'il ne s'énerve.

Tadako était toujours accroché au sabreur, elle s'en rendit compte et se retira vite en s'excusant. Zoro répondit que ce n'était pas grave mais on voyait bien qu'il était perturbé par quelque chose, ou quelqu'un...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la suite de mon histoire. Bon j'avance assez lentement mais je trouve que la partie la plus intéressante d'une relation, c'est quand il se tournent autour. Attendez vous donc à devoir patienter avant d'avoir du lemon (mais il y en aura pour vous remercier de l'attente =p)**

**Je réponds au reviews ici :**

**Guest (qui es tu, bel inconnu ?) : Oui tu as raison c'est le thousand, je l'ai changé maintenant. Merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué, mon cerveau avait bugué**

**Hasegawa : Votre souhait est exaucé (et non exhausser qui signifie remonter les murs, je sais on s'en fout)**

**little K : j'essaye d'en avoir un peu pour tous les personnages, mais ce n'est pas facile comme l'histoire est tournée sur le zosan ^^ **

**Merci à tous pour vos messages d'encouragement ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce deuxième chapitre**

* * *

Le groupe passa un bon moment sur la colline à observer les dieux et à converser dessus avant de repartir vers le navire. Après avoir quitté Tadako, les discussions allaient de bon train à propos de ces histoires divines. Une seule personne restait silencieuse. Sanji était perdu dans ses pensées depuis un bon moment. Il ne se comprenait pas lui-même. Lorsque Tadako s'était accrochée à Zoro de la sorte, il avait senti sa colère monter et une haine comme il n'en connaissait pas. Généralement il aurait engueulé cette tête d'algue et aurait fait son cirque habituel, mais là, sans savoir pourquoi, il était resté bloqué. Le pire c'est qu'il ne savait pas contre qui il était énervé, d'abord il pensait que c'était sur le marimo pour avoir la chance d'être étreint par une jeune fille aussi magnifique, mais il le regardait en train de sourire aux propos de Brook et Robin à propos des dieux et il ne ressentait pas cette colère contre lui. Cette colère était contre la guide, comment avait-elle pu se permettre de toucher son nakama ? À cette pensée, la stupeur l'envahit, il ne comprenait pas. Cela l'énervait de réfléchir à tout ça. Il tapa dans un caillou qui se trouvait malencontreusement sous ses pieds et celui-ci s'envola. Sous la violence du coup, Brook lui demanda

- ça ne va pas cook-san ?

- Euh ... Si, si, c'est cette histoire entre Senso et On'nashiri

- On'narashi, corrigea Robin

- Oui c'est ça, ben je comprend pas comment il a pu tuer son amour, c'est cruel ...

- C'est vrai, renchérit l'esprit féministe de Nami, c'est bien un homme pour être aussi stupide !

- Ohoh, Nami-san, ne vous emportez pas ! Rajouta Brook

- Pf, tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça, dis Zoro

- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Demanda Nami

Les discussions partirent bien vite sur ce sujet là et Sanji fut content d'avoir limité la discussion, il pouvait retourner dans son mutisme. Il sentit le regard du marimo sur lui, avait-il remarqué son silence ? Il n'avait pas envie de l'affronter, de déclencher une énième bagarre. Il fit donc semblant que rien ne se passait, sans savoir qu'il intriguait encore plus celui qu'il voulait éviter.

En arrivant sur le bateau, ils remarquèrent que ceux qui étaient restés dessus n'avaient presque pas fait de connerie. Le presque était dû au combat général qui se passait devant le sunny, au moins ce dernier n'était pas endommagé.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Nami à Franky

- Luffy... Répondit simplement ce dernier

Nami soupira, Luffy était son capitaine, mais tout de même ce qu'il pouvait être stupide par moment ! Elle grimpa sur le pont avec Robin en criant aux autres de s'en occuper. Sanji se ressaisit en l'entendant et repris ses bonnes vieilles habitudes.

- Oui Nami-chwaaan d'amouuur ! Il n'y a pas de problème ! Va te reposer tu en as besoin !

Le combat ne dura pas très longtemps, tous remontèrent ensuite sur le bateau, Sanji alla s'affairer à préparer quelque chose de bon pour tout le monde. Nami demanda à Luffy ce qu'il avait bien pu fabriquer encore. À ces mots et son air énervé, il prit un air enfantin et ses yeux pétillait, il se préparait à l'effet qu'il allait faire.

- J'ai été dans un restaurant pour voler de la viande...

- Luffy ! Sanji t'avais préparé un repas ! S'énerva Nami

- Attends ! Comme ça j'ai lancé une bagarre générale dans le bar, et j'ai pu aller en sous-sol pour voler ça !

Luffy tendit à Nami une carte au trésor. Celle-ci eu les yeux en berry tandis que tout le reste de l'équipage ne put qu'admirer Luffy pour avoir éviter la colère.

- Mais pourquoi cette bagarre devant le sunny ? Demanda Robin

- Ben ... Comme j'ai vraiment pris la viande, ils m'ont retrouvé, et le propriétaire de la carte aussi ... Puis certains chasseurs de prime...

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça partait d'une bonne intention ! Dis Nami

Sanji revient avec un plat de crevettes grillées à manger comme apéritif. Il le déposa au centre du groupe et s'assit avec eux pour profiter de la bonne ambiance. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dérober des regards du coté de Zoro. Il se reperdit bien vite dans ses pensées. Après ce petit repas, il parti vers la cuisine remettre les plats en place pour la vaisselle du soir tandis que chacun reparti vers ses activités. Ensuite, il décida d'aller fumer une cigarette sur le pont. Alors qu'il marchait vers la proue, il se prit les pieds sur des haltères qui trainaient au sol.

- Rah ! Ça fait mal bordel !

Zoro qui était en train de faire sa sieste a coté ouvrit un œil et regarda le cuistot.

- T'as un problème avec mes haltères, sourcils vrillés ?

Sanji se retourna vers lui, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une confrontation directe maintenant. Il voulait d'abord réfléchir. Il détourna les yeux, mais que se passait-il dans sa tête ? Il soupira et dit simplement.

- Quelqu'un pourrait se faire mal avec, il vaudrait mieux que tu les bouge.

Il reparti sans demander son reste. Zoro resta là, interloqué. Lui qui se préparait à une habituelle querelle ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Il le regarda partir. Il était un peu triste, car se battre avec cette stupide face de citron était sa seule manière de l'approcher. Cela allait peut-être passer. Il se leva et alla changer les haltères de place, si Nami tombait dessus, sa dette augmenterai encore.


	3. Chapter 3

******Bonjour à tous ! **

**Voici la suite de ma fanfiction, il y a beaucoup de texte j'en suis désolée. Je mets du temps à rentrer dans le vif du sujet, mais figurez vous que là j'ai rétréci des passages pour aller plus vite (si si, je vous jure). Enfait, ça m'ennuie de laisser beaucoup de personnages de cote, mais il faut pour se concentrer sur ce couple de cinglés.**

**Bref, je répond aux reviews avant :**

**Elinoa : gagné**

**Hasegawa : merci pour ce commentaire. Oui je fais des tournures difficiles, et avant je faisais des phrases trèèèès longue (genre 5 lignes en une phrase). J'essaye de m'améliorer à ce niveau là =/**

**BelLe inconnuE : je ne pouvais savoir ! Sinon pour la légende, comme précisé dans le premier chapitre, c'est vraiment prétexte. J'en reparlerai mais ce n'est pas le plus important**

**Little K : Ah ça, je devrais être barmaid après un tel mélange ! Et pour Luffy j'aimerais lui faire passer une autre image que l'ahuri du coin, il n'est pas capitaine sans raison après tout.**

**Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Et je vous remercie de votre fidélité. Avec le bon, après 4 chapitres lus vous en recevez un cinquième gratuit !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Les jours passaient lentement pour Zoro, trop lentement. Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés l'île, le cuistot faisait semblant de nier totalement son existence. Et ça ne plaisait pas trop au bretteur. Déjà son entraînement était moins amusant si il ne pouvait pas faire une partie de celui-ci sur cette face de citron. En plus, il ne savait plus très bien quoi faire de ses journées si il n'y avait pas ces incessants duel. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Luffy, Chopper et Ussop faisaient tout le temps les abrutis, ils s'ennuyaient voilà tout. Mais en dehors de ça, l'attitude du cuistot lui faisait du mal. Bon, il savait que jamais Sanji viendrait lui faire une déclaration d'amour, un genou à terre (l'image fit sourire Zoro) mais quand même ! Faire comme si il n'existait pas... C'était pire que tout. Il était le seul à s'en rendre compte, car Sanji n'avait pas changé de comportement envers les autres. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'il se comporte ainsi. Zoro soupira à ces pensées et se leva pour aller chercher une bouteille de rhum, il n'était pas encore midi mais peu importe. En entrant dans la cuisine, il vit Sanji qui fumait à la fenêtre, il le vit se raidir sans se retourner. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se voir pour se reconnaître. Zoro alla droit vers le placard, pris son rhum et s'en alla. Un point positif : il avait autant de rhum qu'il voulait. Il alla au bar à l'étage du dessous, où se trouvait Robin et s'assit pour boire son rhum.

- ça ne va pas Zoro-kun ?

- Mouais, le temps est calme, j'ai besoin d'un bon combat

Robin fit un léger sourire tout en continuant à lire son livre. Zoro la regardait de loin en buvant son rhum. « Bon sang » pensa-t-il « On ne peut jamais deviner à quoi elle pense ». Il regarda la pile de livre, en attrapa un et se mit à lire. Décidément, il s'ennuyait vraiment pour en arriver là...

De son coté, Sanji était toujours perdu dans ses sentiments. Quand Zoro était entré dans la cuisine, il aurait voulu lui gueuler dessus, juste pour venir sur son territoire, mais il ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Il avait l'impression que si leurs regards se croisaient, il perdrait toute contenance. Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne dormait quasiment plus et avait l'impression de rater tous ses plats (qui passaient de parfaits à presque parfaits). Cela lui semblait évident maintenant, il avait des sentiments pour cet abruti de marimo. Mais comment avait-il pu passer tout ce temps sans s'en rendre compte ? Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'arrivait juste pas à lui faire des répliques cinglantes et à se battre. Il regarda le soleil qui s'approchait dangereusement à s'approcher du zénith et se mit à préparer le repas.

Alors qu'il avait presque fini, il ressenti le mouvement sur le bateau, se posa devant la porte

- 3...2...1...

Luffy fit une entrée fracassante et reçut tout de suite un poing sur la tête.

- Arrête d'essayer de te goinfrer et laisse entrer les demoiselles d'abord !

Luffy se tenait la tête, il laissa passer Nami et puis couru s'asseoir à sa place, attrapant ses couverts, prêts à dévorer tout ce qui passerait trop près de lui. Chacun arriva petit à petit. Sanji finissait de fignoler le repas et apporta les différents plats à table. Il s'apprêtait à apporter un plat de salade quand il vit sa magnifique Robin entrer, en grande discussion avec ce foutu marimo ! Il lâcha le plat par surprise.

- Merde !

- Un problème Sanji-kun ? Demanda Robin

- Pas du tout ma déesse d'amour ! Prenez place sans vous préoccuper de votre serviteur !

Il ramassa le plat et le mit sur le coté en attendant. Tant pis pour la salade, l'équipage préfère quand même la viande. Il essayerait d'en faire du compost pour les mandariniers de sa belle Nami, pour éviter le gaspillage bien sur. Mais il rageait intérieurement. Après la guide, il draguait Robin ? Et de quoi parlaient-ils ? De livres ? Depuis quand cet abruti de tronche de gazon s'intéressait à la lecture ?

- Eh baka-cook ! Pourquoi tu nous mate depuis tout ce temps ?

C'était Zoro qui avait parlé. En effet, Sanji ne les avaient pas lâchés du regard. Il se surpris lui même et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Mais il le fallait car tous les regards étaient sur lui maintenant. Et il devait vraiment avoir un regard haineux.

- Rien, j'pensais à un truc, crois pas que je te regarde

Il se contenta ensuite de regarder son plat. Certains étaient interloqués mais très vite les discussions reprirent avec comme sujet Luffy qui avait profité de l'inattention pour voler de la nourriture. Ussop se vantait d'avoir vaincu le grand glouton, écouté par un Chopper émerveillé. Sanji en profitait bien pour se faire oublier. Mais Zoro ne l'oubliait certainement pas, l'occasion était parfaite pour faire un bon combat et régler tout ça mais rien ne s'était passé. Il mangea à peine et quitta la table pour aller s'entraîner avant tout le monde, au grand plaisir de Luffy qui pût récupérer son assiette. Le repas se fini un petit moment après et chacun retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Sanji restait pour faire la vaisselle. Il devait faire plus attention.

Du haut de sa vigie, Zoro en avait marre, plus qu'assez que ce con de cuistot se foute de sa gueule. Il se battait contre un pauvre mannequin d'entraînement qui se faisait massacrer sous les coups. Le bretteur était quelqu'un de simple, il n'aimait pas avoir à réfléchir. Depuis sa rencontre avec le cuistot, il se sentait attiré. Bon, c'était la première fois envers un homme, et alors ? Du moment qu'il trouvait en lui du tempérament et l'objet de ses désirs, qu'importe. Il n'aimait vraiment pas se poser des questions existentielles. Ce foutu sourcil entortillé était on ne peut plus hétéro, il aimait les femmes comme le bretteur aimait le rhum. Il avait vite laissé tomber l'idée de l'approcher. Du moins d'un point de vue sexuel. Cet abruti avait un sacré caractère, et Zoro aimait ça. Ils pouvaient se battre autant qu'ils voulaient. Au moins il était un adversaire. Mais là il n'était plus rien. Et pour peu qu'il parle à une femme il avait droit à un regard de tueur pendant tout le repas. Il en avait marre !

Il s'entraîna pendant des heures et des heures avant d'aller prendre une douche. Son entraînement et la coulée de l'eau avaient réussis à le calmer. Mais il voulait toujours des réponses. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit la porte en grand, prêt à en découdre. Manque de bol, le cuistot était parti faire un tour. Il décida alors de s'asseoir à table et de l'attendre.

Sanji était parti fumer une cigarette bien méritée sur le pont. Il observait ses deux déesses qui discutaient entre elles, sur la musique provenant du violon de Brook qui s'entraînait. Tout ceci parvint à le calmer et à le faire réfléchir. Il voyait bien que Zoro était de plus en plus à cran, et d'ici quelques jours il allait finir enchaîné dans les réserves, le bretteur un fouet à la main. Enfin, ce ne serait peut-être pas trop dérangeant. Il grinça des dents, comment pourrait-il parler à cette tête d'algue normalement (c'est-à-dire en se disputant) quand des pensées pareilles parsemaient son esprit ? Il finit sa cigarette et se dirigea vers sont antre pour préparer des muffins pour l'équipage. Il ouvrit la porte et ne vit que le marimo, assis bien sagement, sans même une bouteille de rhum devant lui. Il sentit qu'il allait s'en prendre plein la gueule.

- Ferme la porte derrière toi, assied toi et expliques toi, vote avant que je t'explose la gueule.


	4. Chapter 4

******Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici la suite attendue, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je pense faire encore 2 chapitres et un épilogue.**

**Mais avant tout, réponse aux reviews :**

**Christigui : Ah le lemon il sera plutot dans le chapitre 6, mais le coupon fonctionne, à toi de bien t'en servir !**

**Hasegawa : je fais aussi vite que je peux avec les cours qui me prennent du temps et mes autres activités. Je suis au moins plus rapide pour cette histoire que pour l'autre que j'écris ^^"**

**Little K : Ahah, j'aime bien tes analyse (en plus je vois ce que j'écris d'un autre oeil). Le marimo futé ? J'espère qu'il ne va pas devenir OOC à la longue alors =p**

**Et voilà la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

- Ferme la porte derrière toi, assied toi et expliques toi, vote avant que je t'explose la gueule.

Sanji sentit son corps se glacer, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Limite, il croyait que ce marimo ne se serait rendu compte de rien. Il n'était pas prêt, pas maintenant. Il se devait bien d'admettre qu'il ressentait une attirance pour cet abruti, mais entre le savoir et l'avouer il y a un pas énorme. Il ferma la porte et s'assit en essayant d'avoir l'air décontracté.

- t'expliquer quoi exactement ? Comment compter jusque 5 ?

- Tss, baka, arrête ton jeu, tu trembles de partout. Pourquoi tu me nies depuis quelques temps ?

Sanji se releva, en effet il tremblait et devait probablement être pâle, il ouvrit la fenêtre pour pouvoir fumer une cigarette qui ne l'apaiserait probablement pas.

- Tu te donnes beaucoup d'importance pour une algue, j'ai juste autre chose à faire que de te causer

- Genre on cause comme des pies d'habitude, t'es pas dans ton état normal ces derniers temps

- ça ennuie Nami qu'on se dispute

- ça ne t'a jamais dérangé jusque maintenant

- ben j'y ai réfléchi

- Toi, réfléchir ? Laisse-moi rire ! Laisse la sorcière en dehors de ça et donne une vraie explication

- Nami n'est pas une sorcière !

- Réponds bordel !

Zoro s'était levé et avait tapé du poing sur la table, il en avait marre du cirque que faisait Sanji. Il le prenait vraiment pour un con ?

- Tu m'fais chier baka marimo, j'ai juste plus envie de perdre mon temps à me disputer avec toi

- Et pourquoi d'un coup ?

Sanji n'en menait vraiment pas large. Il ne se sentait pas bien, laissait sa cigarette se consumer toute seule. Il pensa très fort « Parce que je crois que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas que nos seuls rapports soient des disputes ». Alors, par sa fierté, il dit totalement l'inverse.

- Ces disputes m'emmerdent car je te hais et que je te préfère loin de moi

Si ils se disputaient souvent, jamais l'un d'eux n'avait dit à l'autre qu'il le détestait. Sanji regretta immédiatement ses paroles en voyant la réaction de Zoro. Celui-ci avait fait un arrêt sur image avant de crisper sa mâchoire. On pouvait lire de la déception et de la tristesse dans son regard.

- je vois, répondit-il, essaye au moins d'avoir une ambiance sur le bateau pour les autres

Il partit sans dire un mot de plus.

Sanji se sentit extrêmement mal. Il jeta sa cigarette sur laquelle il n'avait même pas tiré. Il était amoureux du marimo mais il était incapable d'être honnête. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, c'est de dire l'opposé et de se disputer avec lui. Et pas une dispute sabre contre pied. Non, une de celles qui blessent moralement.

La journée se passa lentement pour les deux âmes torturées. Les autres en revanche, absolument pas au courant, faisaient vivre le bateau de leur entrain. Nami et Robin étaient quand même étonnées de ne pas avoir reçu de cocktail ou de pâtisserie, mais qu'importe. Elles avaient bien vu Zoro sortir énervé de la cuisine, et le cuistot ne plus en sortir de la journée. Elles auraient le fin mot de cette histoire un jour.

Le repas du soir arriva bien vite. Sanji avait inconsciemment fait le plat préféré de Zoro, comme pour s'excuser. En s'en rendant compte, il se dit que ça allait être une tentative pitoyable. Enfin, il vaut mieux ça que rien du tout. Le repas commença et l'homme aux cheveux verts ne faisaient pas d'apparition. Sanji finit par demander à Brook d'aller lui porter une part, préférant éviter de le faire lui-même. Brook revient bien vite avec la part en question, disant que Zoro n'avait pas faim.

Le lendemain matin, durant le petit-déjeuner, Zoro fit enfin son apparition, mais il mangea peu et reparti directement vers la vigie. Sanji sentait qu'il devait s'excuser. Mais de simples excuses ne suffiraient pas pour cet être zélé. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser là-dessus car bientôt Nami appelait l'équipage. Une île était en vue et son climat n'avait pas l'air des plus agréable, le tonnerre grondait et la pluie se faisait de plus en plus forte. On avait besoin de tout le monde sur le pont.

Le bateau était pris dans la violente tempête. La mer était déchaînée. Après une bonne heure de combats acharnés contre la furie de l'océan, le bateau accosta près d'une prairie. La pluie était diluvienne, mais elle était déjà moins forte. Tout le monde s'était regroupé dans la cuisine pour recevoir les instructions au sec.

- Bon, commença Nami, vu la pluie personne n'est obligé de sortir mais on a besoin d'avoir des infos pour le log pose. Qui veut bien y aller ?

- Moi ! Répondit Zoro, j'ai besoin de sortir.

- Je l'accompagne, dit Chopper

- Euhm, ok, répondit Nami qui ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, bon ben les autres vous avez quartier libre.

Zoro et Chopper sortirent vers la ville. Zoro n'allait pas du tout au bon endroit, mais heureusement grâce au renne ils trouvèrent le village. Ils se mirent dans un bar pour boire un coup et trouver des renseignement. Le bretteur commanda un grog tandis que Chopper demanda un thé à la menthe (bon pour la gorge, le docteur sait y faire). Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant que le petit renne ne prenne la parole.

- Tu ne vas pas bien ?

- T'inquiètes Chopper, ça doit être la fatigue

- C'est à cause de Sanji ?

Zoro se bloqua, depuis quand il faisait aussi attention que ça ? L'innocent Chopper serait au courant de tout ? Ça ne lui aurait jamais traversé l'esprit.

- Que ? Comment tu pourrais savoir ça ?

Il se maudit intérieurement pour avoir avoué mais ça le perturbait vraiment.

- Je suis un renne, je sens les hormones.

- Super, alors je suis un bac à hormone quand je vois cet abruti de cuistot ?

- C'est plus ou moins ça

- Mh

- Alors que s'est-il passé ?

- Bah, je sais qu'il ne m'a jamais apprécié mais je pensais quand même qu'il ne me détestait pas. Enfin bon, je vais faire avec

- Il te déteste pas, il envoie des hormones aussi, répondit Chopper le plus naturellement du monde

- Hein ? Tu veux dire que ? Quoi ? C'est ? Je ? Il ?

- Il est délicieux ce thé ! Je vais en reprendre un ! Tu devrais te réconcilier avec Sanji, j'aime pas les disputes sur le bateau

Zoro resta, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, bloqué un moment. Puis il regarda Chopper frétiller d'impatience pour son thé et se mit à rire.

- Barman ! J'en veux un aussi. Et au passage, le log pose il met combien de temps à charger ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà déjà la suite, il n'aura pas fallu attendre longtemps pour cette fois. **

**Par contre je vais vous faire souffrir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le lemon arrive au chapitre suivant ;-)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Michikuni : Ce sera plutot du ZoSan, et je compte affamer encore plus**

**Guest : Alors, j'ai eu l'effet espéré, voilà la suite, j'espère que ça plaira toujours**

**Hasegawa : Alors bon courage pour les cours (mais attends les études supérieures x.x) ! Merci pour les compliments**

**FullmoonMArvex : OAH ! UN MOG ! 33 et voeux exaucé ! La suite, c'est toute de suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Sur le bateau, chacun vaquait à ses occupations qui étaient diminuées par la pluie. Ils espéraient que ça allait s'arrêter pour pouvoir poser pied à terre bientôt. La plupart des membres de l'équipage était regroupé dans le bar/salle à manger/aquarium. Sanji servait ses déesses de délicieux chocolats chauds dont il avait le secret. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Robin était en train de lire un livre tout en faisant des schémas dans un carnet. Ça intrigua le cuisinier.

- Que fais-tu ma robin-chwan d'amour ?

- Je regarde les différents liens entre les dieux et déesse de la religion de l'autre île, c'est vraiment intéressant.

- Ce que tu es intelligente ! Belle et intelligente, la femme parfaite !

Robin rigola de l'attitude pourtant habituelle de Sanji. Il se posa soudainement une question.

- Tiens, pourquoi Senso avait tué Yasashi ? Il espérait avoir On'narashi comme épouse ainsi ?

- Non, il comptait l'épouser de toute manière. Mais il était homophobe en plus d'être machiste, il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse aimer le même sexe.

- C'est cruel, chacun devrait aimer la personne qu'il aime

- tu as raison Sanji-kun

Robin fit un regard énigmatique à Sanji. Le genre de regard qui signifiait « je sais ce que tu ressens pour Zoro alors maintenant accepte-le ». Il resta perturbé un moment mais reprit ses esprits, c'était juste le regard habituel de Robin, rien de plus. Enfin c'est ce dont il essayait de se persuader. Il allait continuer la discussion quand Chopper entra en trombe dans la salle.

- Les gars ! C'est terrible ! La ville est infestée de chasseur de prime ! Zoro est en train de se battre mais il va vite se faire encercler, je suis venu vous prévenir !

/***********************FLASH-BACK***********************/

La barman servit les deux tasses de thé avec un air particulièrement blasé.

- le log pose mettra trois jours

Il fixait étrangement la porte, comme si il attendait que quelqu'un la ferme. Les deux compatriotes n'y faisaient pas attention.

- Merci mon brave

Zoro approcha la tasse de sa bouche quand Chopper tapa avec son sabot sur la tasse qui éclata sur le coup. Le bretteur se retourna vers le renne, la anse toujours en main.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Il a mis quelque chose là dedans ! Je viens de le sentir, c'est de la belladone, ça peut rendre fou !

Le barman fit un signe aux hommes du fond qui se levèrent immédiatement pour fermer la porte. À clé. Le barman s'adressa à eux.

- ça aurait été plus facile pour vous de boire tranquillement ça, maintenant on va devoir utiliser la manière forte

- ça me va parfaitement ! Répondit Zoro sur le qui-vive

Il jeta la anse toujours dans sa main sur la tête d'un des assaillant et sorti ses sabres. Très vite, ce fut la pagaille. Zoro brisait les ennemis de ses sabres qui s'envolaient. Mais d'autres arrivaient de la salle du fond, nettement plus coriaces ceux-ci. Les ennemis étaient vraiment nombreux. Chopper décida d'aller chercher l'équipage. Sa prime étant minime, personne ne faisait attention à lui dans la bataille générale. Il cassa une fenêtre et courra aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers le bateau.

/********************************************************************/

L'équipage suivait Chopper pour aller aider Zoro. Sur les lieux, la porte était brisée et le combat se déroulait à l'extérieur, sous la pluie.

- Vous voilà ! Dis Zoro le sabre en bouche

- Tu as commencé à faire de l'animation sans nous ? Demanda Luffy tout en préparant son poing

Zoro lui fit un sourire, enfin autant qu'on puisse sourire avec un sabre dans la bouche.

_Gomu gomu no bazooka !_

_Ochto flores !_

_Concassé !_

_Thunder !_

_Hammer !_

_Horn point !_

Franky s'était transformé en super robot, lançant des rockets. Brook chantonnait en attaquant avec son sabre-canne. Les ennemis n'avaient pas l'air de diminuer en nombre malgré les corps qui gisaient au sol. Chacun se battait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Des sabres, poings, billes, rockets, éclairs, mains, pieds partaient dans tous les sens dans un brouhaha sans nom. Alors que l'équipage prenait l'avantage, d'énormes oiseaux s'approchaient. Ils n'y firent pas directement attention. Mais des chasseurs de primes étaient sur les oiseaux et leur tiraient dessus. Luffy réagit au quart de tour et envoya son poing sur l'un d'eux.

- Ne fais pas mal aux oiseaux idiot, c'est les chasseurs que tu dois attaquer ! Lui cria Nami

Luffy essayait alors de faire attention, mais ça le ralentissait considérablement. Il y avait de plus en plus d'oiseaux.

- Hey love-cook ! Cria Zoro

Sanji était en plein combat et n'y fit pas attention, c'était vraiment le moment pour venir l'ennuyer ? Il fit semblant de rien.

- Baka sourcil-en-vrille !

Il ne fit toujours semblant de rien, mais ça commençait à le perturbé, pourquoi l'appelait-il en plein combat ? Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire ? Il était peut être en danger ? Enfin sa voix n'était pas effrayée...

- Sanji, putain !

Là, il envoya valser son adversaire et se retourna. Il regardait le marimo avec un air interrogatif. Et soudain il comprit deux choses. Il s'élança vers Zoro.

La première chose qu'il avait compris était ce que lui voulait le bretteur.

_Armée de l'air..._

La deuxième chose était ses sentiments, il avait le droit d'aimer un homme comme Robin lui avait fait remarqué, même si il aimait aussi se battre avec. Et le nier bêtement ? Mauvaise idée !

_...Shoot !_

De cette manière il envoya au tapis la plupart des chasseurs de primes, et sans toucher les oiseaux. Il retomba au sol, heureux d'avoir retrouvé la pêche. Il s'alluma une cigarette, s'approcha de Zoro les mains dans les poches.

- Je me fais les 200 sur la droite, et toi les 2 sur la gauche

- Peuh, n'aie pas les yeux plus gros que le ventre

Un regard, un froncement de sourcil, et ils s'élancèrent en même temps vers les ennemis. La suite du combat fut de courte durée. Luffy eut raison des derniers ennemis volant tandis que les autres faisaient de la chair à pâté des ennemis restés au sol. Bientôt seul l'équipage restait debout. Luffy se frottait les mains.

- ça m'a donné faim tout ça !

Ils revenaient vers le bateau, pour manger, se sécher et aller sur une autre partie de l'île pour éviter d'être poursuivis. Le soleil faisait une timide apparition entre les nuages. Après que chacun ait mangé un goûté et se soit séché, les activités pouvaient reprendre.

Sanji s'approcha de Zoro qui était accoudé à la rambarde du thousand sunny.

- hep, pour tantôt ... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire

- mh.

- C'est sorti tout seul, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais

- T'essayes de me faire des excuses tête de citron ?

- Euhm ..., il déglutit, il semblerait bien

- Alors arrête, je te pardonnerai quand tu me diras la vraie raison de ton comportement.

Zoro était sur de lui grâce à ce que Chopper lui avait avoué. Il se réjouissait de faire souffrir Sanji intérieurement en le forçant à avouer son attirance.

- Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui m'a pris...

Zoro s'approchait du blond.

- Je pense que tu sais très bien

- Je ...

Le bretteur s'approcha de l'oreille de l'autre et lui susurra dans l'oreille.

- Vas-y, je peux tout entendre

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sanji de rester figé. Il ne voulait pas avouer, mais il avait tellement envie de l'attraper et de l'embrasser. L'odeur de Zoro l'enivrait. Ses mains cherchaient seules son paquet de cigarettes. Zoro l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Prends ton temps, j'attendrai

Il s'éloigna, un sourire pervers et carnassier sur les lèvres. Sanji ne voyait pas ça comme il était de dos. Mais il porta sa main à son cou, toujours figé. Il fit un sourire en coin, alluma sa cigarette.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour ! Voici le lemon tant attendu, si si**

**J'ai mis un moment à l'écrire, changeant tous les passages, y réfléchissant toute la nuit (ok, ça c'est pas vraiment du travail). Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**réponses aux reviews :**

**Christigui : j'ai mis un peu de temps, mais le voilà !**

**Elinoa : Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant**

**FullmoonMArvex : la suite, c'est tout de suite**

**Il ne restera plus qu'un épilogue après ceci, et c'est mon premier lemon alors soyez indulgents**

**bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Sanji était resté toute l'après-midi perturbé par sa discussion avec Zoro. Le comportement de Zoro le rassurait sur ses sentiments, il pourrait peut-être lui avouer. D'un autre coté, ça l'inquiétait. Le bretteur lui avait parlé comme a une proie, une véritable bête. Et si il se moquait de lui ? Juste pour le faire avouer ? Le marimo était stupide mais quand même pas à ce point, si ? Bref, Sanji était perturbé. Mais un sourire idiot ne l'avait pas quitté depuis ce moment. Il se donna une baffe mentale, il avait l'air con ainsi et il devait avoir bonne allure pour ses magnifique déesses. Au soir il prépara, comme à son habitude un succulent repas. Préparé plein de grâce et de décorations subtiles. Le tout fut englouti en moins de 2 minutes par le gouffre sans fond qu'est Luffy.

- Eh bretteur de mes deux, tu restes pour faire la vaisselle !

- Et pourquoi moi, face de citron ?

- Parce que c'est toi qui a apporté les emmerdes tantôt ! Alors tu t'actives maintenant

Zoro fit un soupir bruyant mais il lança un regard complice à Sanji que seul celui-ci pouvait comprendre. Il était bien décidé à ce qu'il avoue tout. Quand tout le monde fut parti de la cuisine, ils se retrouvaient à deux.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à me faire laver, love-cook ?

- Que dalle, tu casserais tout avec tes grosses paluches

- Pfeuh, j'ai pas de raison de rester alors

Sanji n'avait pas prévu ça, il pensait que le marimo se serait jeté sur lui comme une bête féroce en comprenant pourquoi il le gardait dans la cuisine. Mais non, Zoro était décidé à avoir ses aveux, coûte que coûte. Sanji se dirigea vers la porte et ferma le loquet.

- tu sais que je peux la rouvrir de ce coté-ci ? Demanda Zoro

- Faudra me passer sur le corps !

- C'est une proposition ? Demanda Zoro, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres

Sanji rougit sur le coup, mais se reprit vite. La référence n'était pas voulue. Mais il était décidé à aller jusqu'au bout.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Alors il me faut toujours la réponse de tout à l'heure

Le bretteur s'approcha du cuisinier et mis sa main sur la porte, à deux centimètres du visage de Sanji. Il rapprocha son propre visage.

- Alors ?

Sanji n'arrivait pas à répondre, c'était plus fort que lui. Mais il ne pouvait plus bouger non plus, cette odeur, ces lèvres qui l'appelaient, il voulait que ce moment dure une éternité. Zoro l'embrassa dans le coup et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

- Alors ? Susurra-t-il

Sa main gauche avait quitté la porte pour passer sous la chemise du blondinet, tandis que sa main droit allait caresser ses fesses. Il jubilait intérieurement, voir Sanji rougir, ses lèvres tremblantes de désir, sa peau hérissant à son contact l'excitait de plus en plus. Et d'ailleurs le cuistot aussi vu la bosse de son pantalon. Il lui mordit tendrement la clavicule tout en caressant ses tétons.

- Alors ?

- Zoro ..., Gémit Sanji

Le sus-nommé releva la tête, lui fit un sourire.

- ça suffira comme réponse

Il ramena sa main droite sous le cou de Sanji et le rapprocha pour l'embrasser passionnément. Sanji répondit directement au baiser. Ils s'embrassaient depuis un moment quand le cuistot décida qu'il en avait un peu marre de passer pour la poupée docile. Il repoussa Zoro sur la table qui se trouvait derrière et se mit sur lui. Il mordilla les lèvres du bretteur tout en allant à son tour explorer le torse de son nouvel amant. Très vite il voulait plus et retira d'un coup sec le t-shirt de Zoro. De son coté, l'homme aux cheveux vert embrassait fougueusement celui aux cheveux blonds et ses caresses se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes, surtout au niveau des fesses. Il arracha la chemise du blondinet, cassant un ou deux boutons au passage. Devant la grimace du cuistot, il en profita pour se tourner et se remettre au-dessus de lui. Sanji essayait de le repousser mais Zoro n'hésitais pas à le forcer à rester en bas, attrapant ses poignets pour les bloquer. Le blond avait beau essayer de se défendre pour retourner au-dessus, au fond il aimait ça. De sa main libre, Zoro retira le pantalon et le caleçon de Sanji. Le sourire carnassier du bretteur fit froid dans le dos du cuistot. Il s'apprêtait à envoyer un coup de pied quand une vague de plaisir l'envahissa. Le marimo venait de mettre sa virilité en bouche, et il avait l'air vachement doué. Il serrait et desserrait sa mâchoire en faisant des vas-et-vient, et ça fonctionnait bien, trop bien même. Sanji tremblait de tous ses membres et gémissait. Zoro avait laché ses poignets mais il ne savait plus rien faire avec, bloqué par le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Très vite il se sentit venir.

- Je ... Je vais ... Zoro ...

Celui-ci avala la semence de son partenaire, se léchant les babines et encore plus envieux de continuer. L'attitude de Sanji l'avait particulièrement excité. Celui-ci était gêné d'avoir éjaculé aussi vite. Mais ça ne semblait déranger nullement son amant qui avait retiré son pantalon et qui continuait à l'embrasser dans le cou. Le blond se remit à caresser son partenaire, profitant de chaque parcelle de son corps mis à découvert. Alors qu'il commençait à caresser son érection, il sentit un doigt caresser son anus. Il se raidit, il n'avait pas pensé à ça... Il essayait de repousser Zoro pour revenir au-dessus, ce que le vert le laissa faire, sans pour autant abandonner son idée. Sanji voulait lui dire d'arrêter mais la sensation commençait à l'enivrer. Finalement, il décida de se laisser faire, mais il aurait sa revanche un jour. Le doigt entra, puis un deuxième. Chacun d'eux faisaient une petite douleur mais ça passait vite. Il avait quand même peur au vu de la taille de l'engin de son partenaire.

Les deux amants s'embrassaient de plus en plus violemment, se battant d'une nouvelle manière. Ils se griffaient, se mordaient. Les caresses étaient de plus en plus insistantes et Sanji commençait à prendre du plaisir de cette infraction dans son intimité. Couchés sur la table, le blond s'était assis sur Zoro. Ce dernier choppa de l'huile d'olive qui traînait là, sous le regard étonné de Sanji qui comprit vite l'idée de son compagnon. C'était quand même de l'huile d'olive extra vierge paradoxalement à ce qu'ils allaient faire, il était un peu triste d'utiliser ce produit pour ça. Mais comme pour la chemise, il y pensera plus tard. Durant ces réflexions monétaires, Zoro s'était enduit le pénis et l'anus de son compagnon d'huile sans aucun soucis pour la rareté de celle-ci. Il recommença à caresser (griffer et mordre) son partenaire. Sanji profitait bien de chaque muscles saillant qui se trouvait à sa portée.

Enfin, Zoro commença à pénétrer le blond, doucement, en le laissant au-dessus pour aller à son rythme. Sanji se crispa instantanément, mais ne manqua pas de remarquer que Zoro pouvait avoir du tact pour cette situation là. Il se décontracta assez vite, les bienfaits de bonnes caresses, et se mit en mouvement. L'effet étrange commençait à passer pour donner de vives bouffées de plaisir. Il augmenta le rythme. Zoro prenant ça pour un signal, repris son air de tueur sanguinaire et se tourna se remettant sur Sanji. Ayant dépassés la table, ils se trouvaient au sol mais peu importe. Il prit un rythme effréné, ravi de faire jouir son blondinet. Sanji essayait encore de caresser et griffer son compagnon mais le plaisir l'emporta, l'empêchant de bouger excepté pour les mouvements de bassins. Il sentait de l'électricité dans tout son corps. Zoro prenait un malin plaisir à voir son partenaire perdre la raison et en profitait pour augmenter encore l'allure, accompagnant ses coups de bassin par des caresses sur la virilité de Sanji qui s'était à nouveau réveillée. Les mouvements de bassins du blond et les contractions de son corps empêchaient Zoro de rester concentré et ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus saccadés, à la recherche du plaisir. Ils jouirent ensemble. L'un dans le corps de l'autre, l'autre dans les mains de l'un. Zoro se coucha sur Sanji, sans se retirer, pour en profiter encore un peu.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes où ils reprenaient leur souffle, le bretteur se retira enfin. Il trouva directement les paroles romantiques à dire.

- T'es dégueu love-cook, tu m'en as mis partout

- Oh ta gueule, t'aurais pu te retenir, t'as tellement griffé qu'on dirait que j'ai joué avec un léopard, en moins mignon

Ils disaient ça en souriant et en se faisant de derniers baisers.

- Allez ramène-toi sourcil-en-vrille, on va prendre une douche

- Ouais,et tu me devras une chemise et de l'huile d'olive extra-vierge


End file.
